The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta Fortunei, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Karin.
The new Hosta was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Noordwijk, The Netherlands, as a whole plant mutation of the Hosta Fortunei cultivar Aureo-marginata, not patented, in 1994. Plants of the new Hosta have a wider and more white margin than plants of the cultivar Aureo-marginata. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions harvested in Noordwijk, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Karin have not been observed under all possible environmental and cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, irrigation amount and frequency, and/or fertilizer rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Karinxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Karinxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1 1. Dark green and white variegated leaf color.
1 2. Thick leaves.
1 3. Relatively compact growth habit.
1 4. Lavender-colored flowers that are positioned above the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
Plants of the new Hosta can be compared to plants of the variegated Hosta Fortunei cultivar Francee, not patented. Compared to plants of the new Hosta, plants of the cultivar Francee have a narrower leaf margin and thinner leaves.